1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bio-fertilizer composition, especially relates to a composition containing symbiotic organisms for promoting growth of orchid plants.
2. The Prior Arts
Proper fertilizers are important to crops during growth stages since the nutrients in soil may not fully meet the needs. Fertilizer for crops may be classified as chemical fertilizer, bio-fertilizer, green manure and compost. Bio-fertilizer contains microbes or enzymes, and is available in the forms of powder, granule or liquid. When bio-fertilizers are applied on the seeds, seedlings or soils, not only the effectiveness of nutrient uptake can be improved, but also the amount of beneficial microbes can be replenished to maintain soil in good eco-environment. The nutrient level in soil is further elevated, with soil fertility enhanced, nutrient uptake assisted, and the abilities of disease-resistant, drought-enduring, and cold-resistant of crops enhanced. In general, the advantages may be grouped into 3 categories: (1) nitrogen fixation, to fix atmospheric nitrogen into ammonia, and convert into nitrate which can be used by crops, (2) solubilization of soil minerals such as phosphorus, calcium and iron to be used by plants, (3) promotion of the nutrient uptake by roots and plant growth.
The Orchid family, Orchidaceae, is one of the most numerous and biggest vascular bundle family. There are more than 80 genuses being identified so far, which stand for more than 20,000 species worldwide. They can be traced from gloomy fresh tropical rainforests to steep cliffs to dry desert regions. Many orchids have medicinal properties besides ornamental importance, such as Dendrobium and Anoectochilus which are of great commercial values. Many of the orchid strains have the problems of low germination rates and low asexual reproduction (agamogenesis) rates. The price of orchids is therefore very high with the long planting and cultivation time.
Orchid plants have difficulties in cultivation, slow growth, perplexity in flowering promotion, and numerous problems regarding transplanting, manure, watering, light management and so on. Orchids are mainly propagated using tissue culture techniques, but the survival ability and growth of the seedling are very slow after being transplanted from the cultivating vessels. Many chemical fertilizers in the market containing fixed ratio of inorganic substances, a formula for in common use, are for general purpose but not aimed at certain plants. Therefore, no specific effect is observed. On the other hand, the studies in soil have demonstrated that inorganics have complicated interactions with each other. Increasing the amount of one inorganic will affect the uptake rate of other inorganics, and result in lack of other inorganics. And for the application of organic fertilizers, the main problem is to emphasize the effective use of animal droppings but not to determine the requirement terms of orchids on each element. Animal droppings usually contain low nutrient levels, but organic fertilizers retain moisture contents and nutrients, also release in a slower rate. Though organic fertilizers increase plant growth in the beginning for orchids planting, result in rotten roots of plants after a period of time. This is because of the decomposing of animal droppings, which makes water and air blocked, an ideal environment for bacteria growth. Therefore, the growth rates and yields of orchid plants are decreased. In addition, pathogens and weed may hide in animal droppings to destroy plants.
In summary, applying fertilizer is necessary during orchid planting stage, but the objective is incapable of fulfillment with the lacks and disadvantages of chemical fertilizers and organic fertilizers in the market.